


第一个圣诞节

by Ashen_Iris



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Iris/pseuds/Ashen_Iris
Summary: 终局之战后，冬兵度过的第一个圣诞节。
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 1





	第一个圣诞节

**Author's Note:**

> ooc属于我，爱情属于他们。  
> 祝你食用愉快。

1

冬兵离开特战队休息室，走进大厅，挑了猎鹰旁边的座位坐下。

我猜这就是结束了，冬兵说，我需要休假，回忆人和家乡。

猎鹰扭过头盯着他。

老兄，你人在纽约，开车十分钟就到布鲁克林。

他只差在脸上写“你疯了吗”。冬兵想。

我是说不复存在的。

猎鹰顿了一下，咽了口唾沫。

嗯，明天有个绝赞的圣诞派对，你来吗。

我想想。难道你忘了怎么参加派对？

冬兵没说话。

哇哦，听起来像小孩。猎鹰的眉毛得意地扬了起来。

需要猎鹰哥哥的服装建议吗？保证比瓦坎达产希腊裙强。

不怕我撕你翅膀了？

好吧，好吧，你提醒了我。猎鹰举起左手，在嘴上拉个拉链，随即低头继续跟女友聊天。

真是一对爱情鸟啊，冬兵抬抬眉毛。猎鹰闷头发信息，一听这话高兴地笑笑。

可不是吗。猎鹰抬头，发现冬兵脸色依旧糟糕，又往旁边挪。冬兵鄙视地眯起眼睛。

你的装备很贵，我不打算动手。啊哈，你在安慰我吗，那可真是......不过说实话，娜塔和队长留下的钱够十多套装备了。猎鹰想，可能他的表情泄露了什么，詹姆斯打量他两眼，答应了邀请，站起来快速走掉了。

2

冬兵摸出自己的安全屋，试图理清脑子里的思绪。世界对他已不再神奇，他失去了很多东西。灾难用沉默的漩涡吞他进去。而现在他反应过来，心痛如绞。

他去酒馆喝酒，有个灰眼女人劝他忘却。不管如何，放弃或者忘却也是好选择，她说。她抬手展示戒指留下的白痕，没再多说。小口喝完白葡萄酒后，她给他点一杯加冰的伏特加，付完钱，走进雨里。

她没打伞。

他花了些时间意识到这一点。他端起酒，看着她的背影发了会呆，突然打了个激灵，放下酒杯追了出去。

嘿，您好，请等等。

他说完这句话，不知道该继续做什么，她微微一笑，显然清楚明白。她把他压在巷子墙上接'吻。她湿透的黑头发打着卷黏在脸上，狼狈但美得惊人，詹姆斯被镇住了。

我们是雨夜限定，对吗？

也许，谁知道呢。她回答。

他突然觉得她散漫。

哦，散漫，这是部分新时代女人的特点吗，不克制，不神秘，不引人探究。有时她们照搬电影明星的微笑角度，使用油管博主的化妆手法，用全球化方法对付一切。有时她们失恋崩溃不化妆，恨自己没找到对先生恋爱，决定把愤怒平摊给酒吧里的每个陌生男人。

新时代男人和之前一样讨厌，互相打量暗暗较劲，彼此泡到的女人如何？钱财和阶级一定要细细比对。中上层男性依然搞笑。依然是希腊罗马诱发他们的崇古情怀，而他们面对这些时，比巴普洛夫的狗反应更迅速。要配合他们，你得操着不地道的法语，专门表明你地位高尚，不为生计发愁。

他这么想着，发现她眯起眼睛，看起来有点犹疑。也许他表情控制得不够完美，使她隐约察觉到自己被当做婊'子。好在她看起来满不在乎，也许她在乎但装得好，也许她反感但想把他泡'到手，谁知道呢。

反正，成年人各取所需，双方知情同意，玩玩伎俩，问题也不大。吻'完，她戳他腰眼寻求健康证明，他打开手机找到安全报告，她仔细看了一遍，交给他她自己的。

他扫到她的名字，阿比盖尔。随后她把他拖到旁边的四星酒店，玩了一宿。第二天姑娘醒来时不算晚，她问他为什么不走。

我想多陪你一会儿，阿比盖尔。

他冲她笑笑。

哦，你可真甜，谢谢，詹米，谢谢。

她丢来一个媚眼，把衣服穿上，亲他脸颊。他们交换了ins号，然后她走了，穿着称她的马丁靴。

去赴谁的约？男朋友吗？他问了出来，腔调里带着男人对风'流女人的甜蜜恼怒，这话显得他能控制自己，也显得他已经放下了过去，他喜欢这个。

这关你什么事。她转身盯着他。

呃，不好意思？

你该和每个和你操'过的女人这么说，你把我们当婊'子，还不付钱。她笑了，看起来很真诚。

可惜了你的体格和活，对着女人，你也就这几样还不错。

他很茫然，大部分时候他是个快乐的男人，很少遇见莫名的敌意。他感到恼怒，她在说什么？她凭什么这么说，她...他捏紧了左手，听见了机械校准的声音。

为什么这么说？他最后问。

虽然大帅哥约'炮简直是慈航普渡，她停了一下，但我的私'生活与你无关。

哦，他明白过来，世道不一样了。

我很抱歉。

她走了，用有规律的响指声回答他，他听出这是摩'斯电码。

下次注意。

他摸不着头脑，不清楚她是喜爱他还是只想玩玩他，就像他搞不清楚她来自CIA或军情九处。她像矫健野马，带有法式风情。阿比盖尔这名字绝对是假的。哦，她简直是个婊子，他喜爱地叹气。

可他从没把娜塔莎称作婊'子，即使她早早达成百人斩，不知道霸占了多少人的梦，玩'弄了多少人心中的永恒。他懂了阿比盖尔的意思。

另一端，阿比盖尔一边直播建模一边吐槽她炮'友的老派做法和审视。她最后总结到：他的那种防御性真有趣，也很好笑。不过他不算无可救药，道歉还挺认真，前女友估计出力不少，她想。可怜的前女友。至于为什么是前女友？娜塔莉亚已经死了，不是吗。做好高光贴图后她开始雕刻瞳孔，这是个精细活，引起粉丝一片赞美。

最后她搞定一切，快速下线。她接到新单子，要求活捉军'情九处的线人，但她不准备大干一票，她不再做雇佣兵了。

3

复仇者总部，会议室

冬兵站在椅子前面，克林特巴顿劝他忘却。真该死，他怎么忘却？那可是娜塔莎，他没法陪伴最后一程的情人。忘记她或者忘记爱她，只能让事情更悲哀。

他选择去记，冬兵很乐意记着她。鹰眼再一次讲述她怎样和他搏斗，怎样从悬崖跃下，克林特说他感到抱歉。

“我很遗憾。”鹰眼说，挂着悲哀的表情。

“哦？遗憾她爱着你，还是遗憾她没有亲过你就死了。或者你想来点更狂野的？”

“我和她不是这个关系。”

“哦，我懂，你盯着她纪念影像的胸和屁'股是因为你的妻子足够忠诚。”

“你活像条公狗。贫穷让你素质低下得可怕，接下来你是不是要在她墓碑边尿一圈？”

“行行好，阔佬。你把她死的过程在四天里讲了七遍，不包括你在其他人面前说的。”

“我失去了她，我只是太悲伤了，你在想些什么？”

“我想你一定是悲伤地连思考都艰难学会了。想想看，鹰脑可以发育！你的进化真是生物学奇迹，能让达尔文在棺材里做仰卧起坐直到掀翻墓碑。”

鹰眼神经质地冲他眨眼，像在说，你个失败者。冬兵一拳正中鹰眼颧骨。

鹰眼没躲，吐出一口血沫子，翘起一遍嘴角，看着冬兵。

“你想知道我们那几年在干什么吗？那几年我们爱得真诚，在纽约布鲁克林巴黎巴厘岛撒哈拉，你永远无法和她去的每个地方。娜塔莉亚是我一生挚爱。我会永远爱她，光明正大，而你不可以，罪'人。另外，用你刚解冻的脑子搞清楚，我和她的关系与你无关。

”鹰眼看上去平静了一点，但冬兵得意地笑了。

“但和你的妻子孩子有关。”

冬兵晃晃战术背心里摸出的录音笔，学着他勾起半边嘴角。

鹰眼的装备已经尽数上交，他没法动手抢东西。他只好哀求，哀求冬兵保护他平静的生活，他太投入和卖力了。冬兵猜，鹰眼可能已经暂时骗过了自己。于是冬兵答应了他，装出气愤和善良，他当面捏碎了那只笔，不过录音已在网上备份，会在三年后定时发到他妻子的电子邮箱，连同他胸前针孔摄'像头的记录。鹰眼走远后嘀咕了一句。

“愚蠢但好心的贱人。”

哦，你错了，和你比，我是聪明的贱'人。冬兵在心里回答。

他晃回安全屋，倒在垫子上。他想，娜塔莎看男人的眼光实在诡'异。算了，可你指望敢和人型兵器接'吻'打'炮的强人干什么？他一拳打进地板，还是想不通她怎么会看上他们这些男的，他们这些傻'逼。红房子不教她就不学？耶稣啊。可一想到当年的事，他微笑起来。

当年娜塔莎从不在意他行为的不恰当和不正常，他也不知道为什么，但她爱他，这就够了。那珍贵的半年里她教会冬兵人际交往的基本礼仪。她也像每一个热情的俄国女人那样全心全意爱着他，抽空写下潦草的信件，每一封信的开头都是“亲爱的亚沙”。那段时间确实透露出蹊跷，为什么一个红房子的顶级特工会如此需要爱情，这是冬兵心中永远的谜。

他用一个被洗脑过的人全心全意的忠诚回报她。他从叶连纳那里得知了她完整的经历，老天，她依旧是那个传奇。

可她当年到底在想什么呢，她之前知不知道他就是冬日士兵？那些日子，在列'宁格勒和斯大林格勒的日子，还有对古'拉'格群岛的匆匆一瞥，怎样影响了她？

但显然，这些疑问将永远成为疑问，她死了。

当晚他做了一个梦。在梦中，他乘记忆回到了两人最初相爱的时刻，西伯利亚的风干冷贫瘠，他们站在雪地里，头顶漫天繁星。

刚出完任务的特工身心俱疲，不介意彼此身上的硝烟和灰尘。他们的呼吸带着血味，加强听力帮他们确认远处野兽的存在，还有裹在红房子里的哀'嚎，可是当他们对视时，一切响动都停止了。

他们愉快地交换亲吻，她游刃有余，情意绵绵。仿佛死亡和离别只是幻象，仿佛她和他还有无数个明天。

4

圣诞节 托尼斯塔克的家

莎伦站了起来，指着一个大钟说“快十二点了”。

于是山姆和詹姆斯拿来香槟。他们要过一周之后真正的新年，并开始倒数、倒酒。钟声响起时，大家一起为新年干杯。

“2020年快乐！快乐2020年！”

大家相互拥抱，贴面亲'吻。每个人都很愉快，因为展现在他们面前的似乎是美好的未来。他们爱着，也被爱着；他们喜欢自己的工作，爱自己的朋友；他们为生命、为活着而庆祝；他们都相信，苦难已经过去，未来有美好的开始。

大家开始跳舞、吃吃喝喝，把音乐放得更大声。他们坐在沙发和椅子围成的圈里，中间留出来当舞池。莎伦放上了五十年代的唱片，那是首献给归来老兵的歌。她摇摆、转身。她对着他们跳，她为他们而跳——她在邀请大家。她金发飞扬，转身时阔腿裤也摇摆。

不一会儿，佩珀起身站在她身后，双手搭在莎伦的腰上，让她的深色头发、蓝眼睛和海绿色的裙子加入画面。她跳得很好，因为不同的人怀着同样的心情起舞：爱与怀念。

一首歌结束后，螳螂女站起来加入了她们，跳起三步舞。螳螂女最高，因此她把手放在佩珀腰上，跟着她们的节奏从容地移步，制'服下摆也随之飞舞。接着，旺达也不知不觉站起来，加入了她们，她们四个人快乐地舞动着，不住地旋转，一边和屋里的人说话，笑逐颜开。

快银突然激动地喊：“天哪，好美！你们好美啊！”其他人则坐在旁边看着，复仇者们微笑看着彼此。兴高采烈的旺达叫上了快银。

于是，男人们也加入进来，大家从大厅跳到厨房，又绕回来，最后围成一圈，跳了支旧式方块舞，其中加入新奇元素。他们跳着，大部分人显得过分灵活，每个人都痛快地看着其他人，他们拍手、拥抱，一张脸掠过另一张脸，整个屋子都在旋转。

詹姆斯转着圈，他看着周围的陈设，绿植、黄玫瑰、深蓝地毯、米色工程学椅，眼下全世界都充盈着色彩，不停地运动，像充满了爱。他们跳一阵，就停下来，拉着彼此，相互揽着，一起享受这种美好。

告别后的路上没人说话。在公寓门口，山姆突然说：“我觉得这是我一生中最棒的夜晚。”

詹姆斯点点头，但没应声，他觉得所有人对彼此都怀抱着爱是幻想，这种愉悦的气氛让他加倍寂寞。可派对真的很赞，山姆没说假话。

他看见山姆满足地掏出钥匙，拧开房门。

“再见。”

“再见。”

5

派对后的夜里詹姆斯睡不着觉，半小时后他双手插兜，走在市中心人行道上。

他感觉小时候的夜晚比现在更长，他想起车厢上漆有广告的有轨电车，平安夜拋接的圣诞树，一串一串饥饿寒冷的早晨，瑞贝卡的笑声和妈妈充满爱意的责备。他想起冰柜，洗脑词，娜塔莎无所顾忌的亲'吻，她总是很有把握，即使和他一样记忆混乱，她也比他能控制住自己的表现。

这时他收到贾维斯的信息，要他查收圣诞礼物，来自娜塔莎，那是一则短讯。

我不感激，他想，我只是快乐。他埋怨娜塔莎让他过分着迷，哪怕在这个时候，欣喜也能冲淡悲伤。操。

他按照指示在安全屋里翻翻捡捡，从保险箱里得到了一个胶卷。他没在意灰，跪在地上，从抽屉里拿出老式放映机，装上胶卷开始放映。不出意料，娜塔莎跳芭蕾。不过你要问她的优雅动作经过了多少训练打磨？回答很简单，几乎没有。

他不知道芭蕾舞者记忆的来源，那个舞者被流放到哪里做役犯。

舞姿很美，但红房子真见鬼。他想。

冬兵坐在地上望着娜塔莎的每一个旋转，他欣赏他从容不迫的抬手提臀拧腰，没穿高跟鞋踩出一个又一个力量十足的舞步。她开始跳拉丁舞了？像豹子。舞蹈结束之后，娜塔莎在胶卷里命令他找出一颗子弹，操，冬兵想，我知道是哪颗。那颗子弹害的娜塔莎没法穿比基尼，也害得他在床上被大腿绞杀，差点窒息。

那天娜塔莎可真是火辣透顶，像不败的玫瑰，有分量和香气，像来自夜阑时分漆黑的花园。他找到子弹壳，这很容易，娜塔莎把它放在金属盒里，是用寡妇蛰熔的。它被摆在他桌上，一眼就能看见。干完这些，冬兵回到复仇者大厦，走进自己的房间，他看见门边躺着个包裹，他毫无警惕心，认为贾维斯一定检查过。

他把它拎起来走进房间，然后拆开。是陀思妥耶夫斯基的白夜，里面有娜塔莎的笔记，鹰眼送的。冬兵抱着书一头栽进床里，娜塔莎向他介绍白夜时说，真挚却无益的爱情早该淘汰。而真爱不该成为人的阻碍，该放手时就要放手。

那时他坚称爱不会阻挡幸福，凑上去亲她，娜塔莎只瞧着他，像看青少年。她笑着对他说，他们不正视生活中的问题，不寻找可靠的解决办法，失去自己的生活是必然的。

那他们经历的愉快和痛失所爱的悲痛呢，他问，他们的爱情算不上刻骨铭心吗？

那是自欺欺人，甜心。他们期待用爱情魔法解决生活问题，不幸的是，这绝无可能。

她顿了一下。我猜老文官还会用失却的爱情麻痹自己，为自己变糟糕的生活作注，使它充满悲情色彩。她神色散漫。

你讨厌他们吗，他问。

正相反，我喜欢他们，因为他们真诚善良，用力去爱。

那你为什么这样说？

他们的故事像发生在单纯的、受保护和祝福的形而上学世界观崩溃，复杂、现实、清晰的现代世界观尚未形成的十九世纪。

所以呢？

她叹了口气，说，我讨厌迷茫，不知所措。我需要目标，一个接着一个，我痛恨无所事事，它们让我觉得虚弱被动。

他不知道怎么接话，他害怕在讲完他的迷茫后，娜塔莎会离开。她总有目标，不会迷茫太久，不会为任何人停留，留给迷茫的人一个坚定背影，让人为她的开心而开心起来。她...她的一切简直完美，只是没那么爱他。

冬兵蹬掉靴子，躺在床垫上，用枕头压住脑袋，好像这样能阻隔记忆，阻隔娜塔莎的微笑和爱语。操，他说，操你的，娜塔莎。

他又从枕头下钻出来，翻开白夜，看到最后娜塔莎写的:“我为希望而活。”

他对生活失望透顶，每天清晨都从头开始，难以为继。

他想，自你离去，很多事失去了意义。

我想念很多东西，你容貌寓寄的黄昏，你的气味和话语，你的细密考虑。你的死是恒久喷吐火焰的太阳，我该将心藏于何处以免受炙烤灼伤？你的死久久萦绕我，像落水者周边的汪洋。

可他依旧觉得娜塔莎挺对，爱不是世界上最重要的，希望才是。

6

令人意外的事很多，在罗马尼亚碰上阿比盖尔就算一桩，了解她是第三代黑寡'妇也算一桩，哦，该叫她叶连纳。

CIA炸红房时是她销毁了重要数据，拒绝了一切招揽，只接了几个苏'联境内的单。苏'联解体后她去往古巴，至于理由？

她说她是苏联人，不是俄罗斯人。

对此冬兵持怀疑态度，他不太相信特工的信仰——娜塔莉亚被洗脑多次，也没见她多爱苏'联——但去他的。叶连纳手上有太多绝'密情报，在她意外死亡后会自动上传给先'锋媒体，他的信息也在里面，他不敢造次。

隐约中他又觉得，这他妈才是特'工黑寡'妇嘛。娜塔莎那样的，反倒像受过良好教育的优秀苏'联人，有点理想化，对特'工身份超诡异。

叶连纳早就发现了他，他们问候了几句。

冬兵敏锐地发现她对自己一点兴趣也没有了。该死，他懂了，集'邮'癖。

然而他勇敢地继续和叶连纳搭话。

“为什么你们KG'B最后都会领美国工资？”

“啊哈，因为不愿领的都自杀了，还有被报复死的。”

“自杀？害怕报复吗。”

她摇摇头笑了，“为理想。”

“你不信他们那套？”

“谁说我不信？”她还在笑，“我看完了最后一次升旗，甚至看到电视台的提醒：记得关电视机。”

他干巴巴地接话，“节哀。”

“想点好事，我也获得了稳定的生活，不是么。在古巴做生意也不错。”

他们走出咖啡馆。

“我以为你想杀娜塔莎。”

“九二年时特别想。后来放弃了。”

“后勤跟不上？”他清楚她经验充足。

“被神盾局盯上了，差点毁容。”

“万幸，你保住了身手。”

“还有冷静的头脑。”她喝掉最后一口咖啡，问他，“你还爱着娜塔莎？哪怕她满口谎言，自私自利又聪明过头？”

“是的。我爱她。我爱她，就这么简单。”

“很少见。没有作品甚至心理哲学正面解读我们这类女人的喜怒哀乐，或者说，当那些作品去描写我们，往往都贬'低痛'骂，诅'咒我们。”

“你之前担心过？好吧，确实，社交孤立很讨厌。为什么后来你不再怀疑了？”

“年轻时我们听了很多故事，从海伦到埃及艳'后。但作为娜塔莎的头号污点证人，我发现没必要担心。”

“也行你该早点看十日谈。”

“那举'报信就可以葬送我的小命。”

“好吧。”他们沉默了一阵子。

“也许这就是最后了？”

“你和我之间？是的。”

“我很沮丧，说实话。”詹姆斯笑得倒开心。

“期待被两个黑寡'妇看上？想不到你喜欢致'命诱惑。但亲爱的，你不是托尼斯塔克。”她点了一下他胸口。

“呃，我比他高。”

“你没情报，也没资源，连装备都是官方赞助。”

她用眼角打量他一会，但她很快停下来，取下身上的丝巾塞进他包里。

“叶连纳的私人纪念。”她笑了，有点骄矜，很明亮。

随后她扔给他一副太阳镜，他打量了一会，认出它的主人是伊万，娜塔莎的养父。

“我找不到她的东西，她的日记很早就被亚历山大带进坟墓里了，就是那个高级飞行员。”

他瑟缩了一下。

“好吧，祝你有挺好的一生。”

“你也一样。”她抛来一个飞'吻，戴上一副太阳镜，走入人群，像雨落在海上，很难再发现了。

Fin


End file.
